


30 Day Challenge

by lawlietismine



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 day challenge, Ah! Quasi dimenticavo, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, e ora non mi vengono in mente altri tag sorry, klance, raccolta di flash fic, sarebbe meglio specificare
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Challenge.<br/>Day 1 — prendi un libro a caso nella stanza. Aprilo e copia l'ultima frase, poi usala come la prima della tua storia.<br/>Coppia: Klance.<br/>Personaggi: Keith, Lance, Shiro e Pidge.<br/>Lunghezza: 337 parole.<br/>Episodio 5.<br/>Frase: Harry Potter e il principe Mezzosangue, capitolo 18 - "Ron fu scosso da un grande brivido, inspirò con un suono rasposo e il suo corpo divenne molle e immobile".</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Eccomi anche su questo fandom.  
> Questa è una raccolta di flashfic in cui affronterò la 30 day challenge e la coppia principale (ma non l'unica, penso), obv visto quanto li amo, è formata da Keith e Lance. Klance always in my heart ♥  
> Vabbé, spero vi piaccia (e che esistano fan italiani di vld, magari ^^""" sennò parlerò da sola fino alla fine della challenge).  
> Alla prossima,  
> Lawlietismine
> 
> p.s: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono :( e questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

  
  


  


  
**Day 1**  
 

Lance fu scosso da un grande brivido, inspirò con un suono rasposo e il suo corpo divenne molle e immobile. Keith tremò con lui, il respiro improvvisamente bloccato in gola e gli occhi sgranati, lucidi. _Non era possibile._  
  
Non appena aveva sconfitto Sendak con l'aiuto degli altri, era corso da lui per accertarsi che stesse bene e Lance aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo, seppur con fatica, piegando leggermente un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso sofferto.  
“Ce l'abbiamo fatta, siamo una buona squadra” era stata la sua risposta, quando Keith gli aveva chiesto preoccupato come stava.  
Si erano guardati per un istante, in silenzio, mentre la presa delle loro mani l'una nell'altra aumentava impercettibilmente. Keith era stato sul punto di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e abbandonare l'orgoglio per abbracciarlo, felice che fosse tutto apposto. L'attimo dopo, però, la luce dei suoi occhi solitamente vispi si era fatta all'improvviso più opaca e la stretta delle loro mani si era allentata, il sorriso si era spento lentamente.  
  
Keith tremò vistosamente, sconvolto, mentre la testa iniziava a girargli in modo doloroso, un senso di nausea a impastargli la bocca schiusa.   
  
“Keith!” fu il richiamo lontano di qualcuno della squadra, mentre lui si sentiva vagamente posare delle mani sulle spalle, “Keith va tutto bene!”. Ma non andava affatto tutto bene e la realtà intorno gli arrivava ovattata, distante anni luce, mentre fissava il ragazzo disteso e inerme davanti a sé.  
Shiro gli fu presto accanto e lo voltò con facilità, tenendogli i polsi quasi come a voler far cessare quel tremore costante.  
“Keith, è tutto okay” ripeté anche lui, mentre Pidge si occupava di Lance “è vivo, ha solo bisogno di cure” lo rassicurò Shiro, guardandolo dritto negli occhi per fargli capire che era la verità.  
  
E in quell'istante, Keith, mentre tornava a posare il suo sguardo sull'amico privo di coscienza, si sentì infinitamente stanco, stupidamente avventato per l'essersi lasciato prendere dal panico e incredibilmente grato di poter rivedere presto il ghigno strafottente sul volto ora spento di Lance. 

  
 

  
 


End file.
